The one mistake
by Infest0125
Summary: Students are hiding in the closet as zombies take over their classroom... But it all would have been prevented if one thing wasn't overlooked...


The students took their seats in their regular spots for 6th period. Everyone was eager to get out and get to lunch, but they didn't realize they may become lunch... Everyone started to take out their homework and put it on their desk, but Max Brown didn't do it, as he stayed up late last night watching a horror movie and playing "Dead rising", but he had no idea that these things may determine his fate...

The teacher was taking the homework check sheet out, and as soon as he got to Max, he was in a sweat, especially since this teacher was really strict when it came to giving detentions and checking homework.

"Max, did you do your math?" He asked, Max getting a shocking look on his face while wiping the sweat off his brow.

"Mr. Oswald, I..." Before he could finish, the intercom went on.

"Attention students and teachers! This is not a drill! We have some sort of mutant in the school, and we're calling 911 to take care of it... Lock your doors and hide in your back clo... AHHHHHHHHH!!!" The last things heard on the intercom was the principal's shrieks of terror and some annoying grunting... Max wished that he never wished for his teacher to overlook his homework, but it was too late...

"Everyone in the back closets and stay as quiet as you can! Hurry, let's move!" He whispered in anger as he reached in his desk for the keys and something else... Then Max saw it. A standard, .85 calibur Glock, one of the strongest pistols... He had no idea the teacher could keep one of those... Or maybe he couldn't... Max pretended not to notice what was pulled out as Mr. Oswald stuck the pistol in his pocket and marched towards the closet forgetting to lock the door, causing Max to speak out.

"Uh..." Was all he got to say before Mr. Oswald started to scold him.

"Stop talking, boy! And get into the closet with the others, now!" Oswald said in anger.

While Max followed the crowd into the closet, asking the same question to himself over and over again... Who... Or what was in the school? His question would be answered fairly soon...

It was really quiet until the intercom was heard again, only to hear the noisy grunts... Then one girl, Jocylen, looked like she was about to break down... And she did, she couldn't help it, and was bawling as loud as she could, and everyone was trying to comfort her until realizing it was no use, and resorted to covering her mouth, only to hear her muffled sniffles, and then something else... Footsteps... And grunts... Nothing was more horrifying then that sound to the students at that exact moment, and people try to cover their terror so they wouldn't break down in fear and attract the footsteps towards the closet... People covered their ears and shut their eyes, and looked close to crying... Max seemed to recognize these grunts, from "Dead rising"... He was terrified, and felt he had to share his discovery...

"Zombies..." He whispered in terror, just loud enough for everyone to hear him...

"Mr. Oswald, give me your gun!" He said what seemed like a little too loud, and caused the students to turn their heads to the nervous teacher, who was currently sweating.

"Gun? What gun? You're out of your mind!" Mr. Oswald said, wiping the sweat of him and laughing a nervous laugh.

Max got fairly angry, and had no choice. He reached over and reached into Oswald's right pocket, pulling out the Glock, opening the clip, and checking the rounds. He looked at Oswald in anger.

"Where's the ammo?!" He said to him with a mad look on his face.

"I can't say that... I'm not allowed to let you have that firearm..." Oswald responded.

"Yea... And I'm pretty sure the school isn't allowed to let you have it either," he replied, knowing this would force him to give up any clips.

"I know how to defeat them... I watched a horror movie last night about zombies and played a game with zombies, and I've hunted with this exact weapon... I know just about everything about these monsters, and I can kill them," Max responded with begging eyes.

Oswald sighed and took a fresh clip and some more bullets for when that clip was empty, and Max turned the safety off, put in the fresh clip, and pulled back the gun until he heard the click... He was ready.

He waited for the footsteps to distant themselves a little, and then opened the door to be welcomed with three zombies... He thought he would be able to kill them, but his hand was shaking with fear... He took aim and shot, only to miss and hit a globe... He took aim again, but skimmed the zombies shoulder, and needed a perfect headshot to take it down... He took aim once again, only to hit it's stomach, and the zombie was very close... He pushed it back with his leg, just avoiding getting bitten. He took aim again, and pulled back the trigger, and had it go through the zombie's eye. He had two more to take down. The first one he got lucky when he closed his eyes and shot, but when he opened his eyes, the other one was charging for a bite. He ran back to avoid it, only to trip over a fallen chair and bang his head on the wall... The zombie was getting up and ready to move in, and Max had vision too blurry to shoot... He eventually came to, and quickly lifted his gun, but only hit it's leg as he shot too early... He tried one more time, just to discover he was out of ammo... He was reloading, and horrified that more zombies were starting to enter the room...

"Help! Help me!" He called out as the zombies started to corner him as he crawled back. He kept attempting to jam the new clip in, but kept getting it jammed, only to realize he was inserting it backwards... He tried again, but the zombies were too close and there were too many of them, and Max know the rule... You get bitten by one, you become one... He was screaming and crying with horror as they got even closer... Then finally the other kids ran out to help, only to come seconds too late... A zombie was munching on Max's leg, and the others started to rip him apart, as he screamed in pain and misery, blood going everywhere on the floor, and nobody knew how to kill these things... They started to retreat to the closet, but the zombies knew they were there, and they all had no weapons... The zombies were bashing down the door, and everyone screamed as the first one came in... Everyone knew their fate, and had no choice but to accept it...

And this all wouldn't have happened if the door was locked... 


End file.
